Bahama Mamas
Bahama Mamas is a nightclub franchise featured in the HD Universe. There are currently two clubs in operation. Bahama Mamas LC (Liberty City) The Liberty City location of Bahama Mamas is located in Purgatory, Algonquin. The nightclub is described by the website peepthatshit.com to be one of three Strip Clubs in the city, the other two being Honkers Gentlemen's Club and The Triangle Club, and is the only club of the three without a "*Critics' Choice*" recommendation. While listed alongside the aforementioned clubs, Bahama Mamas is not accessible in Grand Theft Auto IV because it is closed as its management has "got the painters in...", and is due for a "GRAND OPENING SOON FOR ALL!". Similarly, the club is inaccessible in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars as well in The Lost and Damned. The nightclub is a prominent location in The Ballad of Gay Tony, as the club is depicted as an accessible establishment in both trailers and pre-release screenshots of the game. In comparison to Maisonette 9 and Hercules, Bahama Mamas may be considered to be the largest nightclub of the three, boasting two large underground rooms, each functioning as the club's lounge, and the club's massive dance floor, complete with a DJ booth and an additional bar. The interior of the club also includes a manager's room and store room, both accessible from the room containing the dance floor. However, the club is only accessible and populated by clubgoers during Boulevard Baby. According to the official website of The Ballad of Gay Tony, middle-aged and married men are not allowed in the club, unless they order a "triple bottle service with sparklers". The club is originally owned by Vic Manzano and his girlfriend Monique, but Gay Tony additionally has a stake in the club. In the mission Boulevard Baby, Rocco Pelosi and Gay Tony instruct Luis Lopez to seduce Monique at the club while Vic is in Las Venturas; the plan goes awry when Vic returns early to find Luis and Monique engaging in oral sex, leading to a shootout at the club that forces the establishment to shut down. Staff Employees *Vic Manzano: Owner (formerly) *Maurice: Manager *Serge: Head of Security *Two doormen *Eight bouncers *Four bartenders *Woman in wardrobe *One dancer DJs *Miss Terrie (advertised first Friday of each month) *DJ Whoeva (advertised every third Saturday) *Tony Arms (advertised every Friday) *DJ Paul (broadcasts here in Boulevard Baby, and on Vladivostok FM) Gallery BahamaMamas-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The exterior of Bahama Mamas LC in GTA IV. Bahamas_GTACW.png|The exterior of Bahama Mamas LC in GTA Chinatown Wars. BahamaMamas-TBOGT-exterior.jpg|The modified entrance of the club in a pre-release screenshot of TBoGT. Bahama.jpg|Bahama Mamas LC's dancefloor. Bahama Mama's dancefloor.jpg|Another photo of the dancefloor. LCpurgatory.jpg|Tony and Luis outside the club. Bahama Mamas West (Los Santos) Bahama Mamas has a location in Los Santos during the events of Grand Theft Auto V. It is dubbed Bahama Mamas West. The nightclub is located in Del Perro, Los Santos, on the intersection of Marathon Avenue and the Prosperity Street Promenade. The building is a flipped version of the Barnes & Noble Booksellers store at Wilshire Boulevard in Santa Monica, California. It is inaccessible to the players but serves as a bar that is available as a drinking location when undertaking friend activities. Despite being inaccessible, there is a fully animated and furnished interior of the club. It is very similar to the Bahama Mamas LC layout, but it does not play any music. After the Heists Update however, one can hear music coming from inside the club when getting close to the building from 20:30 to 03:30 at night. A Bahama Mamas t-shirt was made available to Grand Theft Auto Online players who logged in during the Sunday Drivers Week event. In the GTA Online: After Hours DLC, Bahama Mamas is a rival nightclub to the Online Player's nightclub. The club seems to hire various criminal gangs to deliver and possibly steal supplies during certain Nightclub Management missions. Staff Employees *Los Santos Triads: Suppliers (Nightclub Management) *The Lost MC: Suppliers (Nightclub Management) *Los Santos Vagos: Suppliers (Nightclub Management) Gallery Exterior BahamaMamasWest-GTAV.png|The Bahama Mamas West at nighttime BahamaMamasWest.png|The Bahama Mamas West at daytime BahamaMamas-GTAV.jpg|Franklin in a pre-release screenshot showing the nightclub Drinking_GTAVpc_BahamaMammas_Map.png|Map BahamaMammasWest_GTAVpc_Drinking.png|The front of the building with the drinking activity marker seen in yellow Interior Bahama-Mamas-West-Interior1.jpg Bahama-Mamas-West-Interior2.jpg Bahama-Mamas-West-Interior3.jpg Video File:GTA_The_Ballad_of_Gay_Tony_-_Tips_%26_Tricks_-_How_to_get_inside_the_Bahama_Mamas_club File:GTA_The_Ballad_of_Gay_Tony_-_Tips_%26_Tricks_-_How_to_get_inside_the_Bahama_Mamas_(easy_way) File:GTA Online - How to get inside the Bahama Mamas West Trivia *"Mamas" means "mothers" in several European languages, like Portuguese and Spanish. "Mamas" is also Portuguese and Spanish for "breasts". *One of their slogans, "Get Lost in the Bush", is part of the infamous coarse humor of Rockstar Games, referencing the jungle/beach theme of the club and the term "bush" as pubic hair. *The name Bahama Mama may also be influenced by the alcoholic drink of the same name. *The club's influence may be based on the real life Pacha NYC nightclub in Hell's Kitchen, New York City. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and its episodes *Outside the mission Boulevard Baby, the club will be always empty if the player finds a way to get inside. The club is accessible in multiplayer mode but will still be empty. *Until some time in 2008, the club was a gentlemen's club (hence its listing as such on Peepthatshit.com) but lost its license when it was raided by the LCPD due to prostitution. *Before the mission Boulevard Baby, when the player stands in front of Bahama Mamas, there will be music coming from inside the club but the door won't open. *In the Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City version of The Lost and Damned with the The Ballad of Gay Tony map, the club is still inaccessible. Oddly enough though, The Beat 102.7 can be heard playing from outside the door when the club plays Vladivostok FM. *Albums by OG Loc can be found at the DJ's booth. *There is a map on a desk in the office room where Vic Manzano is killed. It is a copy of a real shipping navigation chart for Salem, Marblehead and Beverly Harbors. The same chart was originally used in GTA IV on the bridge of the Platypus. *The exterior building is loosely based on The Executive Club strip club from Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *In Firefighter missions, the player may be tasked with clearing protesters from around the building. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *There was a glitch in GTA Online that allowed the player to get inside the club by using a Firetruck. **Since a recent update. it is not possible to enter the club. as the interior does not load when the player glitches inside. **As seen in a pre-release screenshot of a beta version of Grand Theft Auto V, more neon lights in the club are turned on, unlike the final version, where not all neon lights are on at night. de:Bahama Mamas es:Bahama Mamas pl:Bahama Mamas nl:Bahama Mamas Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Nightclubs Category:Clubs